For example, as disclosed in patent literature 1 (JP-A-2009-135549), in a tape feeder, because an error arises in a pitch feeding amount of each tooth of a sprocket that pitch feeds component supply tape due to factors such as assembly variations or manufacturing variations of the sprocket, the error in the pitch feeding amount of each tooth of the sprocket causes the component inside the component supply tape to deviate from a component pickup position during each pitch feeding operation, thus leading to component pickup errors.
As a countermeasure to this problem, in patent literature 1, in an adjustment process of the tape feeder, the tape feeder is set on an adjustment jig, the sprocket is rotated by one pitch at a time, the tooth above a rotation center of the sprocket (the tooth that engages with a feeding hole of the component supply tape) is imaged from above using a camera, image recognition processing is performed on the image to recognize the position of the tooth (tooth number), such processing being performed for all teeth; further, the position data of each tooth is stored on non-volatile memory inside the tape feeder, then, the tape feeder is set on the component mounter, and when component pickup operation is performed, the position data of each tooth stored in the memory of the tape feeder is referenced, and the component pickup position is corrected in accordance with the error in the pitch feeding amount for each tooth of the sprocket, thus preventing component pickup errors.